El viaje en el tiempo de Ron Weasley
by Fiorella 2
Summary: Traducción de Ron Weasley's time travel by HughWeasley. La aventura del viaje en el tiempo de Ronald Bilius Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

El viaje en el tiempo de Ron Weasley por HughWeasley

Libros »Harry Potter Calificación: M, Inglés, Romance y humor, Ron W., Lily Evans P. Publicado: 3 de junio de 2019 Actualizado: 20 de agosto de 2019.

Capítulo 1: El giratiempo.

Era un brillante día de verano y el sol brillaba directamente en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Estaba ubicada en el sur de Inglaterra debido al hecho de que Ron quería más sol que nieve. Hermione se había ido temprano al trabajo y Ron estaba aburrido. Ya había limpiado la casa y regado las plantas (a la manera muggle). Ron deambuló por la casa y revisó sus cosas para ver si había algo que despertase su interés, pero no pudo encontrar nada excepto su vieja escoba. Se volvió hacia el estudio de Hermione, que estaba estrictamente prohibido para él después de la explosión causada por George y él mientras probaban un producto. Pero lo prohibido es más atrayente.

Ron se aventuró a su estudio, estaba tan limpio, exactamente lo contrario de la oficina que él tenía en la tienda de bromas. Ron se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio y una computadora muggle. Su primer pensamiento fue ver cómo funcionaban estas cosas muggle, pero sus ojos habían captado algo más, un objeto brillante en su escritorio. Era un giratiempo y era el elemento número uno en la lista de intocables.

Ron tomó el objeto brillante y lo examinó.

Era muy diferente a los que vio en el departamento de misterios hace unos años. Comenzó a jugar con él, girando y girando sin pensar en las consecuencias. De repente, la habitación comenzó a girar, Ron sintió que lo empujaban hacia un tubo de aire comprimido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo empujaron a un pasillo con poca luz que parecía Hogwarts.

Capítulo 2: ¿Eres un fantasma?

Ron cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y no pudo levantarse porque estaba débil debido al viaje en el tiempo. "Maldita sea, ¿dónde estoy?" Ron gritó asustado, buscó en su bolsillo pero no pudo encontrar su varita.

"Estás en Hogwarts y fuera de tu sala común después de la hora de acostarse". Le dijo la voz de una niña. "¿Quién eres?", preguntó Ron temblando, estaba en Hogwarts pero no sabía en qué época. ¿Y si aterrizó en el tiempo de Voldemort? "Soy una prefecta de Gryffindor". Ella respondió lentamente, avanzando hacia él. Ron apenas puede verla. Solo su brillante pelo rojo. Pensó que era una Weasley. Pero antes de Ginny no nacieron bebés niñas durante generaciones en la familia Weasley. "¿Puedes encender tu varita? ", Murmuró Ron apenas audible. "Lumos". Dijo la niña. Su varita se encendió y Ron vio su cara, la cara que recordaba haber visto muchas veces, pero esta vez era brillante, joven y hermosa con esos largos pelos rojos. "¿Qué pasa con los Potter y las pelirrojas?" Pensó. "Maldita sea, ¿eres un fantasma?", Preguntó Ron luchando por levantarse. ¿Qué demonios ha hecho? "No soy un fantasma, soy Lily, Lily Evans". Dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Estaba asustado y literalmente temblando. Agarró su mano pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo y debido a su debilidad, Ron la atrajo hacia él en lugar de levantarse, haciendo que Lily cayera encima de él, sus cuerpos colisionando.

Capítulo 3: La situación.

Lily yacía sobre Ron, preguntándose quién era este chico. Era guapo, tenía pecas en la cara y el pelo rojo llameante no muy diferente al de ella. Se parecía a Arthur Weasley, pero Arthur no tenía hermanos ni hermanas.

No lo había visto en Hogwarts, tal vez era nuevo pero parecía mucho más viejo. ¿Es un auror? Dumbledore estaba hablando de reclutar a algunos aurores para proteger a Hogwarts de los mortífagos. Ron miró fijamente a los ojos de Lily, los famosos ojos verde esmeralda. Maldita sea, ella era hermosa. Probablemente no debería pensar en la madre de su mejor amigo de esta manera, pero la situación actual no lo ayudó. Ella estaba presionada contra él, su pecho presionado contra su pecho, él cerró los ojos y se sintió bendecido por un momento, pero rápidamente trató de deshacerse del pensamiento.

"¿Te importaría levantarte?", Le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos azules, oh, eran como un océano. "Está bien", murmuró Ron lentamente mientras intentaba levantarse, pero ninguno pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiera empeorar.

Cuando Ron intentó levantarse, sus piernas se enredaron entre sí haciendo que Lily cayera encima de él. Otra vez. Cuando su pecho chocó contra el de él una vez que el gemido escapó de la boca de Ron. ¿Estás disfrutando esto? ", Preguntó con voz decepcionada. No lo conocía, pero aún así su rostro le era familiar y pensó que era un tipo decente." No. "Ron respondió de inmediato mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su trasero sin saberlo.

"Señor, quítame las manos de inmediato", le ladró Lily.

"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo", respondió Ron un poco intimidado por su autoridad. "Tus manos están en mi trasero, tonto". Ella ladró de nuevo.

Solo en ese mismo momento Ron se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en un lugar inapropiado. "Lo siento." Murmuró al darse cuenta de que tenía las manos sobre su trasero. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento. "¿Vas a quitar tus manos o debería hechizarte?" Preguntó perdiendo los estribos. Ron se asustó de ella y retiró las manos de inmediato. Ahora se dio cuenta de cómo se habría sentido James Potter cuando estaba en el extremo receptor de su ira.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?", Preguntó Lily sintiéndose incómoda y notando el bulto creciente en sus pantalones.

"Si tratamos de levantarnos al mismo tiempo, podríamos salir de esta situación", murmuró Ron apenas audible para Lily. "Creo que intentamos hacer eso antes y el resultado fue peor". Ella respondió pensando si él quería salir de esta situación o no. "Pero no de inmediato, si hacemos eso, estoy seguro de que podemos ponernos de pie al menos". Respondió, sus ojos recorrieron el área de su pecho por primera vez. Jadeó un poco sin querer que ella supiera cómo se sentía.

"Mis ojos están aquí, señor", le ladró una vez más. Ron movió sus ojos del pecho de ella hacia sus ojos, ahora disfrutando de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos. "¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos hermosos?". Él le dijo a ella. Ya no le tenía miedo.

Lily se sonrojó pero se controló y dijo con voz suave: "¿Es esto realmente necesario ahora?".

"Todos hablan de tus ojos y es la primera vez que los veo. Son realmente hermosos". Él le respondió.

Esta vez Lily no controló su sonrojo, mirándolo a los ojos azul océano que le preguntó. "¿Te conozco?"

Ron se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Siguió pensando qué debería responderle, en ese mismo momento Lily le preguntó: "¿Estás relacionado con Arthur?"

"Si." Respondió un poco aliviado, pero la siguiente pregunta lo sacudió de nuevo: "Nunca supe que Arthur tenía un hermano o un primo".

"No soy ni su hermano ni su primo. Soy su pariente lejano". Ron mintió incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, miró hacia abajo y miró de nuevo el área de su pecho.

"Estás haciendo eso otra vez, ¿cómo te llamas? No recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado", preguntó. "Es Ron, Ron Weasley". Él le respondió: "¿Ron Weasley? ¿Eres el hijo de Arthur y Molly? '', Preguntó Lily sorprendida por su respuesta.

Ron estaba más sorprendido que ella cuando ella preguntó. Estaba desconcertado y respondió: "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Ahora era el turno de Ron de tratar desesperadamente de salir de la situación. Él movió las piernas, tratando de alejarse de ella, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era frotar su bulto sobre ella. "Para." Dijo Lily. "Estás empeorando la situación". También estaba sintiendo su bulto y por primera vez cerró los ojos para imaginar cómo se sentiría dentro de ella. "Dime, ¿cómo sabes que soy su hijo?" Ron preguntó desesperadamente tratando de alejarse de ella. Trató de alejar sus piernas más rápido que antes, pero en realidad estaba frotando su bulto con más fuerza, haciendo que Lily gimiera un poco e intentó detenerlo. "¿Dejarás de mover las piernas? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, idiota?" Ella le dijo pero con voz tranquila y suave. En realidad estaba sin aliento.

Ron todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Seguía concentrado en alejarse de ella. Lily lo tomó por los brazos y lo detuvo. "Escucha." Dijo lentamente. "No vas a alejarte de mí si mueves las piernas de esa manera; estás empeorando la situación como dije antes. No estás sintiendo lo que estoy sintiendo, así que deja de hacerlo". "¿Me dices cómo sabes que soy el hijo de Arthur y Molly? '', le volvió a preguntar.

"Te lo diré si prometes parar". Ella le dijo con calma.

"Lo prometo."


	2. Chapter 2

**No pude agregar más capítulos a la historia. Los subí como otra historia.**

Capítulo cuatro: Vuelve a la cama, cariño.

Ron dejó de intentar levantarse y miró a Lily a los ojos otra vez. "Por favor dime ¿cómo sabías que soy su hijo?" Le preguntó Ron.

"Te ves exactamente como Arthur y tienes el temperamento de Molly, pero ¿cómo puedes ser su hijo, se acaban de graduar de Hogwarts y aún no se han casado?" Ella le preguntó. Ahora era su turno de estar sorprendida.

"Es muy difícil de explicar". Ron dijo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, miró hacia abajo y miró sus senos de nuevo, pero esta vez Lily entendió.

"Intenta explicarlo". Dijo Lily con calma.

"Uno pensaría que soy un tonto". Ron respondió de nuevo. "Trataría de entender tu situación". Dijo acariciando lentamente su cabello. Parecían conectarse entre sí de una forma extraña que ella no podía entender.

"Creo que deberíamos levantarnos primero porque en esta situación, es muy difícil de explicar". Le murmuró a ella.

"Empeoraría la situación si intentáramos levantarnos". Ella le respondió.

"Pero deberíamos estar listos para esto". Ron le devolvió el disparo. "Está bien, supongo que hemos tratado de levantarnos juntos para evitar caernos de nuevo". Dijo volviéndose un poco rosa. Ella no quería caer sobre él otra vez, era un sentimiento extraño.

"Sólo un momento." Dijo Ron cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura para sostenerla. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo hizo. "Está bien." Dijo Lily y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "A la cuenta de tres, nos levantamos". Ron le murmuró.

"Si." Lily le susurró de vuelta.

"Uno, dos, tres"

Se levantaron juntos, sorprendentemente, no volvieron a caer, pero Ron la estaba abrazando con fuerza, temiendo que se cayera de nuevo. "Está bien, ahora estás a salvo". Dijo Lily abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ron colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y dijo: "Lamento haberme comportado así".

"No hay problema. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?" Preguntó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"No, no estoy enfermo. Es solo que soy lo que soy". Ron luchó para explicar su situación. ¿Cómo podría hablar sobre el futuro? ¿Cómo podría decir que ella y James se casarán y tendrán un hijo y luego morirán? Su cabeza estaba explotando y se desmayó justo en su hombro.

Cuando Ron despertó, estaba en un lugar desconocido. Se sentía acogedor y cómodo, pero alguien dormía a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver que Lily Evans dormía un poco lejos de él. Qué hermosa era ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz del sol que se asomaba por las cortinas. ¿Donde estaba el? No era el dormitorio, tal vez era la sala común del jefe, pero James Potter debía estar presente allí. Ron de repente se despertó sobresaltado, pero una mano lo empujó hacia la cama. "Vuelve a la cama, cariño".

Capítulo Cinco: Me obliviaré yo misma.

Lily presionó su mano con suficiente fuerza sobre su pecho, lo que le impidió levantarse. Lo último que recordó Ron fue que se desmayó y luego ¿qué pasó?, estaba tan confundido. ¿Por qué estaba con Lily, y si lo hicieron?

"No." Gritó despertando a Lily.

"¿No puedes dejarme dormir un rato?", Preguntó Lily estirándose.

"¿Qué pasó entre nosotros y por qué estoy en la cama contigo?" Ron preguntó levantándose y atando la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. "No estás desnudo, muchacho tonto", dijo Lily riendo a carcajadas mientras cubría su cuerpo.

Ron espió entre las sábanas y vio que estaba usando ropa y se puso rojo ya que estaba avergonzado. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies porque no podía mirarla y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"Te desmayaste en mi hombro e intenté despertarte pero fue en vano. Así que tuve que usar la magia para traerte aquí". Dijo Lily sonriéndole.

"¿Es esta la sala común y James Potter sabe que estoy aquí?" La bombardeó con preguntas.

"No, no estamos en la sala común y Potter y su pandilla no tienen idea de ti. Estamos en la sala de los menesteres". Le respondió ella.

"¿Entonces no lo hicimos?" Preguntó poniéndose colorado otra vez.

"¿Hicimos qué?" Preguntó casualmente mientras se ajustaba el vestido revelando su sostén.

Ron no respondió, pero siguió mirándola mientras ella se ajustaba el vestido.

"Ron, me estás mirando de nuevo". Ella le dijo. "Lo siento", dijo mirando a sus pies de nuevo.

"Ahora dime quién eres y cómo te relacionas con Arthur y Molly" Preguntó haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado. Ron se sentó a su lado vacilante y la miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes "Tienes unos ojos hermosos". Murmuró Ron.

"Por favor, ve al grano". Dijo Lily sonrojada.

"¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? Cambiará todo". Dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por favor explícame para que yo pueda entender". Dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Ron cerró los ojos y jadeó. "Me estás haciendo sentir mal".

"Vamos dime." Ella lo fastidiaba.

"Soy del futuro". Ron susurró apenas audible para ella.

"¿Eres de qué?" Ella le preguntó comprobando si lo que escuchó era correcto. "El futuro", repitió Ron con un nudo en la garganta.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? El viaje en el tiempo no es posible". Dijo Lily sorprendida mientras apretaba sus manos, haciéndolo estremecerse un poco. "No estoy mintiendo. Mira esto". Dijo Ron quitando sus manos de ella y sacando el reloj de su bolsillo.

Lily parecía desconcertada cuando él presentó el objeto ante ella. Había leído sobre esto en numerosos libros, pero era la primera vez que veía uno. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó mientras examinaba lentamente el objeto como si fuera frágil o algo así. "¿Es esto realmente un giratiempo?" Preguntó aún incapaz de creerle.

"Es." Dijo entregándolo para que pudiera examinarlo.

Lily examinó cuidadosamente el objeto y lo estudió con tanto cuidado que le recordó a Ron a alguien que le hacía sentir nostálgico y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Lily preguntó al verlo comenzar a llorar.

"Sí, lo estoy". Dijo secándose las lágrimas con las mangas, pero las lágrimas aún corrían por su nariz pecosa.

"Está bien; intentaré enviarte de regreso a casa". Dijo Lily abrazándolo con fuerza.

"No es eso." Dijo Ron mirándola mientras más lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Lily acariciando sus mejillas y limpiándole las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

"Nada" murmuró Ron incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

"Vamos, dímelo ", dijo ella revolviendo su cabello.

"Es muy difícil explicar lo que sucede en el futuro. Puede cambiarlo todo". Protestó Ron.

"No lo hará, puedes olvidarme si quieres". Dijo secándose las lágrimas con las manos ahora. "¿Pero qué pasa si todo cambia, qué pasa si recuerdas?", Preguntó Ron abrazándola de repente.

Lily lo entendió y le devolvió el abrazo. "Me obliviaré yo misma si recuerdo."

Ron la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar sobre sus hombros. "Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. Dime cuándo estás cómoda". Lily le aseguró dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Ron levantó la cara del hombro de ella y la miró a los ojos de nuevo por un momento antes de aclararse la garganta. "Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, te sorprenderá escuchar estas cosas pero escucha con calma y reacciona más tarde. Por favor, prometeme que no correrás y le contarás a James sobre esto ". Murmuró Ron como si fuera un secreto.

"Te lo aseguro." Prometió Lily.


End file.
